Voy a por tabaco
by YeahForeverMe
Summary: "Hinata, me voy a por tabaco" le anunció Naruto tranquilamente mientras se colocaba su chaqueta para irse. La sorpresa la invadió inmediatamente. Naruto no fumaba, por lo que de por sí ya era extraño, pero además justo el otro día en la cena que hacía con las chicas cada tres semanas le habían explicado que significaba esa expresión.


**Por alguna razón me hace mucha gracia la expresión "voy a por tabaco", así que como loquilla que soy escribí un fic sobre ello. Además he sido lo suficientemente original para ponerle al fic como título eso -lo sé, soy la originalidad en persona- Por cierto, me acabo de acordar de que mañana tengo exposición en la uni. Menos mal que será corta, en serio o no me daría tiempo a prepararla ahora antes de irme a dormir.**

-Hinata, me voy a por tabaco -le anunció Naruto tranquilamente mientras se colocaba su chaqueta para irse.

La sorpresa la invadió inmediatamente. Naruto no fumaba, por lo que de por sí ya era extraño, pero además justo el otro día en la cena que hacía con las chicas cada tres semanas le habían explicado que significaba esa expresión.

 _Todas estaban sentadas en la mesa disfrutando de una amena cena. Ese día tocaba cenar en casa de Sakura,aunque habían pedido comida a domicilio por obvias razones. Estaban teniendo una charla bastante interesante, pero ella al principio no podía prestar demasiada atención porque estaba nerviosa con la noticia que acababa de descubrir_

 _-Por fin mi boda con Sasuke se acerca, no puedo creer que por fin vayamos a ser esposos después de tanto esfuerzo para que me acepte a su lado -Sakura estaba realmente emocionada por su futura boda_

 _-Nadie se lo puede creer, frentona. No entiendo como Sasuke se fijo en ti -rápidamente Ino hizo burla como siempre- Y, cuestión aparte, aún no puedo creer que hayas puesto tu boda la misma semana que la mía. Quedará eclipsada, Sai y yo seremos los más deslumbrantes ya que formamos la pareja perfecta_

 _-Cállate Ino-cerda. En primer lugar, tú pusiste la boda el mismo día que yo, así que deja de quejarte. En segundo lugar, no hay nadie más genial que Sasuke y tú serás la única que quede eclipsada -contraatacó Sakura con energía_

 _Ya todas las presentes conocías las discusiones por tonterías que muchas veces se daban entre Sakura e Ino y, por supuesto, todas sabían que la mayoría eran cariñosas a pesar de que a veces se excedían_

 _-Ya dejen de discutir por tonterías-intervino Tenten, ese día parecía no estar de humor para eso- Por lo menos vosotras vais a casaros, no como yo que no he conseguido ni que Neji me acepte como pareja ¿Por qué se resistirá tanto con la escusa de que no quiere estropear nuestra amistad? -sus palabras destilaban odio_

 _-No seas amargada Tenten, te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de ser tan dócil y ataques sin piedad. Debes demostrarle que le quieres como hombre y no esperar a que él haga algo, ya sabes como es Neji -Ino intentó a su manera animarla_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Tenten. A veces Neji puede ser bastante lento con estas cosas -apoyó ella interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación olvidándose temporalmente de lo que la preocupaba_

 _-Cierto -Temari también apoyó el comentario_

 _-Claro, ahora va a ser culpa mía. Menos mal que dos prometidas y dos casadas que ya han conseguido a sus hombres me dan ese consejo -Tenten pareció reflexionar un momento después de decir eso- En fin, quizás lo intente ya que todas estáis de acuerdo. Aunque de momento me gustaría que dejemos este tema ya que me está poniendo negra_

 _-¿Temari y Hinata, qué tal es la vida de casadas? El mes pasado no pudimos hacer la cena todas juntas porque estabais de luna de miel -fue Sakura quien cambió de tema_

 _-Shikamaru lo considera casi todo problemático menos el sexo -comentó como si nada Temari_

 _-¡Temari! -casi todas en el comedor se quedaron igual de avergonzadas_

 _-Bien, al menos tenéis una buena vida sexual entonces -siguió Ino quien fue la única que no había gritado- ¿Y tú Hinata?_

 _-N-Naruto es un gran esposo, muy cariñoso -entonces fue cuando se acordó de lo que la inquietaba_

 _-¿Eso es todo? -siguió Ino con el interrogatorio_

 _-Pues... -estaba debatiéndose entre decirles la noticia o no- Estoy embarazada -se atrevió a confesar- Pero no sé cómo decírselo a Naruto_

 _-Mientras no te diga después que va a por tabaco está bien -al parecer bromeó Sakura porque todas en la habitación se rieron- Ahora en serio, solo díselo. Se pondrá muy feliz_

 _-Gracias -ahora se sentía con un poco más confianza- ¿Pero qué significa eso de que"va a por tabaco"? -la curiosidad le había ganado, ella también quería saber de qué se habían reído las demás_

 _-¿No lo sabes? -Tenten parecía bastante sorprendida con eso_

 _-Significa que se va para no volver y eso en realidad es una escusa -le explicó Temari_

 _-Pero tranquila, la frentona solo estaba bromeando. Además, Naruto no fuma. En todo caso Sasuke podría decírselo a ella, ya que él sí que lo hace -Ino no perdía ninguna oportunidad para comenzar una pelea con Sakura_

 _Y allí es donde empezó otra riña entre ellas dos_

Había creído a las chicas cuando dijeron que era una broma, sin mencionar que ni siquiera ella se lo había esperado. Quizás Naruto había descubierto su estado y se había replanteado estar con ella. Quizás él solo se había casado con ella porque se había visto forzado debido a la insistencia de sus sentimientos. De solo pensar todas esas cosas las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Naruto que estaba a punto de salir al parecer notó que había comenzado a llorar, porque rápidamente se acercó a ella

-¿Hinata, por qué estás llorando? -preguntó con lo que a ella le pareció preocupación, a pesar de ser imposible ya que según lo que había dicho la estaba abandonando

-N-Naruto, l-lo siento -se quería disculpar por quizás haberlo forzado a estar con ella, aunque no se arrepentía del bebé que estaba esperando- El b-bebé, yo sí q-quiero... -intentó explicarse en vano debido a que el llanto no le dejaba

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando? ¿Qué bebé? -ahora Naruto parecía desesperado por encontrar una respuesta a la situación

-P-Por obligarte a casarte conmigo -había hablado lo más rápido posible para que los sollozos no la interrumpieran- E-estoy hablando del bebé que estamos esperando

-Qué tonterías estás diciendo. Yo me casé contigo porque te a... -pero de pronto dejó de hablar y por lo que podía ver a través de las lágrimas una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro- ¡Oh, dios santo, Hinata! ¿¡Voy a ser papá¡? -la alegría invadió a Naruto -¡Gracias, Hinata! ¡Gracias! -la abrazó con tanta fuerza que incluso le hacía daño para después comenzar a besarla

-N-No entiendo -se quejó ella después de que Naruto le había dado espacio para respirar- P-Pensé que te estabas yendo para no volver, ya que dijiste que te ibas a por tabaco

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eso se dice "me voy a por tabaco"? -parecía más perdido que en las clases de química de cando iban al instituto- ¡Por dios, no! Solo que el teme me había pedido que le comprara un paquete de cigarrillos y se lo diera en secreto porque por alguna razón Sakura le ha prohibido fumar más -habló tan deprisa que a penas había logrado entenderlo

-¿Entonces no te vas para no volver? -la alegría invadió su corazón inmediatamente

-¡No! ¡Nunca me iría! Te amo más que nada en el mundo y ahora al bebé que estamos esperando lo amo tanto como a ti -le dijo antes de comenzarla a besar dulcemente

 **Vaya, de momento este creo que es el fic más normal que escribí, pero no pasa nada porque compensé lo extraño con estúpido... soy simplemente genial. Ahora me voy que tengo una presentación que preparar.**


End file.
